


He Said Nothing Of It

by aprilreign



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Double Drabble, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: Elrond realize his love fore Celebrian.
Relationships: Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	He Said Nothing Of It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feanoriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanoriel/gifts).



Walking leisurely through the gardens, the Lord of Imladris reads silently to himself, occasionally turning a page to a very informative book. A soft breeze wisps at the pages causing him to lose his place. He pause momentarily to finger through the book. Right before he resumes reading he hears a soft voice. He looks up with curiosity, listening intently. trying to pinpoint the source of the lovely singing. Normally Elrond is not so easily distracted but the subtle sounds reminds him of melodies from his childhood. He is keen to find out to whom this voice belongs to.

So enraptured Elrond nearly trips over a tree root causing him to him to skip a couple of steps. He slows down. He breathes in a steadting breath in an ill attempt to calm himself. Peering through the greenery of the garden, He holds his breath when he lays eyes on the fair lady he found.

She is crowned in silver. Cascading along her high cheekbones, falling down past her neck to veil her slender frame. His mind swims with memories every encounter he had with her since she arrived here with her mother. Every word, every laugh and every fleeting touch. Her hair flows with the wind while she inhales the fragrance of a handful of colorful roses.

Elrond realizes in this moment that her innocent charms and elegance is the epitome of his love for her. Celebrian looks his way and peers into the foliage. Elrond tenses up for only a moment, he is well hidden. She goes back to picking more flowers. His thoughts may have been a bit loud. He let's out that long held breath feeling like a foolish little elfling. Standing in the bushes like a spying creeper! This is absolutely embarrassing, he is a Noble Lord for Eru's sake!

Elrond closes his eyes to suppress some unwanted urges that threatens to surface. To his own credit he disciplines himself to keep his emotions in check and makes a choice never to overstep this line again. She deserves better. Reposing himself as if nothing had transpired Elrond strolls out from his hiding place and approach Lady Celebrian with a proper greeting.

"My Lady." He bows deeply with a hand to his heart. "Your beautiful song has moved me greatly. Will you not sing another for me?"

~ Fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> Feanoriel I remember who you are now. I can't believe I stumbled across one of your fanfics XD! You may not remember me. You critiqued one of my fanfics 5 yrs ago. "I'm No Lady" And we were going at it in my comment section. I recognized your name because I never forgot your comments. (And I kept them all these years so I would remember to be a better writer.) So, coming full circle like Maglor. I'm gifting you this in-canon Elrondbrian fic for XMAS! I Hope you like it. I hope I'm a better writer. By the way, Thank You for Your comment. With Luv!


End file.
